frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Charley Brewster (remake)
Charley Brewster is the primary protagonist of Fright Night. He is a socially awkward high school student who discovers that his new next-door neighbor, Jerry Dandrige, is a vampire with the facade of a seemingly-harmless handyman. The film revolves around Charley seeking to kill Jerry before can kill of his entire neighborhood. Background The story begins with Charley trying to start a motorcycle to get to school. He stops for a minute to speak with his neighbor, a pretty blonde twenty-something named Doris. He then wheels his dead bike back up his driveway, where his mother Jane Brewster is loading real estate signs into the back of their minivans. She chides him for leering at the neighbors, then asks how things are going with his girlfriend Amy. Charley cites the fact that she hasn't dumped him yet to be a good sign. Jane also complains to him about the dumpster full of concrete on their new neighbor's driveway, and Charley teases her for spying. Charley's girlfriend Amy then drives up. Before Charley leaves, his mother mentions that Ed, Charley's former best friend, had called again and that she was tired of making excuses for him. Charley catches a ride to school with Amy and her friends. At school, they meet the rest of their little group, Mark and Ben, who are the sort of guys who consider themselves too cool for anyone else. Mark mocks Charley for getting a "girly" coffee drink, and Charley shows off his new shoes. Before she heads off to class, Charley asks Amy to go to the prom that's coming up; she seems charmed but turns him down, saying that "No one goes to the dance in senior year." During class while the teacher is calling attendance, Charley notices Ed watching him. Many of their classmates are missing, including their friend Adam. Between classes, Charley hangs out with Mark and Ben, and Mark shows them porn photos on his phone. Ed comes over and asks Charley for a word. Reluctantly, Charley lets Ed pull him aside. Ed tells Charley that he's concerned about Adam and the other missing students, but Charley shrugs it off. Ed wants to go over to Adam's house after school to check on him, but Charley doesn't want to go. Ed is angry at Charley and starts to make a scene. He blackmails Charley into agreeing to meet him at Adam's after school, threatening to tell Charley's popular friends about Charley's geeky past if he doesn't. Charley goes home after school with Amy, sharing a tender moment outside his house. When they look up, they see Jane flirting with an attractive dark-haired man who's fixing some underground piping in the lawn between the Brewster's home and the new neighbor's. Jane introduces them; he's the new neighbor, Jerry. He is said to work night construction in Vegas, whcih explains why all his windows are blacked out - he sleeps during the day. He also mentions that the dumpster Jane had been griping about is full of concrete because the house has foundation problems that he's fixing. They chat for a bit, Jane, Amy, and Charley all trying to seem impressive to the charming and attractive Jerry. They agree to meet up some point for drinks and neighborly conversation, and then go their seperate ways. Charley, Amy, and Jane start to head inside for dinner, but Charley gets a text message from Ed - he'd blown off their meeting and if he doesn't get there in ten minutes, Ed is making blackmail video (a goofy film clip of Charley, Ed, and Adam dressed up in terrible homemade superhero costimes) public. Charley excuses himself to Amy and Jane and runs off. At Adam's house, Ed reproaches him for trying to bail. They knock on the door but there is no answer, so they go around back and Ed climbs in through the dog door, then lets Charley in. They search the house but it's empty and pristine, like the family had just left. While they search for the Johnsons, Ed tells Charley that Jerry is a really a vampire. He and Adam had been tracking him, gathering evidence, and marking out all the disappearances. Charley is annoyed and exasperated, mocking Ed about him being on drugs or reading too much Twilight. Charley and Ed have an argument, and when Ed starts to insult Amy Charley pushes him onto the ground. Ed is very hurt by Charley's behavior; they used to be inseperable and now Adam is missing and Charley doesn't even seem to care. He asks what happened to Charley, and Charley tells him that his life started to get better once he stopped hanging around with Ed. The next day at school Charley notices Ed's desk is empty and decides to go to his house to see if he's ok. His parents tel Charley that Ed always leaves early for school. Charley makes up an excuse to go into Ed's room and check things out. Ed has all kinds of notes on vampires, and on his computer, Charley finds video that Ed and Adam took of Jerry... who doesn't appear on any of the videos. When Charley gets home, he runs into Jerry outside his house. Jerry tells him that he's got a date later, but he's out of beer, and asks if Charley can set him up with some. Charley is visbily nervous around Jerry, and goes to check what's in the fridge but avoids inviting Jerry inside. He watches Jerry as he gets the beers from the fridge, noticing that Jerry stops right at the threshhold of the door. He's so distracted that he drops one. Jerry asks Charley if he needs help cleaning it up but he quickly refuses. Charley gives Jerry the beer, hesitating a moment to see if Jerry will reach his hand past the doorframe into the house. Once he gives Jerry the beers, though, Jerry doesn't leave just yet. He has a creepy, vaguely threatening talk with Charley, talking about how vulnerable and desirable Charley's mother and girlfriend are. He says that Charley needs to protect them, that there are a lot of bad people in the world, and that everyone needs to look after their own business. Once he feels his point has been made, he leaves. Amy is waiting for him in his room upstairs, reading a book. She asks where he's been, because he'd asked her to meet him there an hour before. Amy kisses him, hinting that she'd like to have sex, but Charley is distracted and twitchy and not really in the mood. She tries to coax him into the mood, and is starting to unbutton her shirt when Charley hears a noise outside and bolts to the window. Looking over at Jerry's place, he sees Jerry greeting Doris at the door. Amy doesn't get why Charley is so freaked out and thinks it's an excuse to not have to sleep with her, and she leaves in frustration. While waiting for Doris to come back out of Jerry's place safely, Charley falls asleep in his chair. He wakes suddenly when he hears a scream from next door, and in a panic he calls the cops. To Charley's complete disgust, Jerry greets the cops at the door and gives them some excuse, the three of them laughing over Jerry's crude sexual joke that "You bet I made her scream!" The cops leave without doing anything. Not long after, Jerry gets into his truck and drives off. Charley takes the opportunity to sneak over to Jerry's house, using a key hidden in a false rock that the previous owners left in the back yard for emergencies. He creeps through the house but finds no sign of Doris. Upstairs, he finds some really strange things, like a creepy altar, and an old tapestry with a strange coat-of-arms. He takes some pictures on his phone. He opens Jerry's closet and finds it full of different uniforms - delivery men, police, all kinds of things. Before he can find Doris or make his escape, Jerry comes back. Charley hides in the closet behind all the uniforms, and accidentally discovers a secret door in the back wall. It leads to a stark, brightly lit hallway lined with doors leading to tiny cells. Charley finds Doris locked up in one and tries to pick the lock and get her out. They hear Jerry coming, so Charley hides in an empty cell. He watches from his hiding place as Jerry drags Doris, crying and pleading for mercy, out of her cell. His teeth grow into fangs, revealing his vampire face, and he savagely bites Doris on the neck, drinking her blood. Charley watches in horror, unable to help. When Jerry finishes, he throws Doris back into her cell, locks the door and heads back downstairs. Panicked, Charley manages to pick the lock and get the door open. He helps Doris up and they sneak downstairs. They manage to avoid Jerry and get outside, not realizing that he is watching them from the shadows. They think they've escaped, but the moment they step into the sunlight, Doris erupts into cinders - she'd already begun to turn as well. Charley then goes back to his house telling his mom to stay away from Jerry and not to invite him in and when Charley goes to school he looks up info about Vampires on Peter Vincent's website and decides to go see him. Charley is able to sneak in and met Peter Vincent and asks him how can he kill a Vampire but when Charley started showing the pictures he took in Jerrys house Peter has him kicked out. Charley then puts up crosses around the house for protection but when he hears the door bell he tells his mom not to answer it but it was Amy and she said the door unlocked which Charley tells his mom to keep the door locked and when Amy asks him whats going on with him he tell's her that she should stay away from him for while but he then hears the door bell again and this time it's Jerry. When Charley's mom was about to open the door for Jerry Charley was able to convince her not too which forced Jerry to go into their backyard dig up their gas pipe and light it on fire and then blows up the house. Charley, his mom and Amy survived and then ran to the car and drove away. Jerry then threw Charleys bike at the car which almost hit Amy and Charleey kicks the bike out of the car when Charleys mom asked him what was going on Charley tells her that Jerry is a Vampire but she and Amy don't believe him and tried to call the police but they don't get any service. They then see Jerry following them in his car and bumps into them and then drives ahead of them to block their way and gets out of his car. When Charley's mom ask what should she do Charley tells her to hit him and takes control of the wheel and runs over Jerry hoping that they killed him but Jerry's hand then pops out from under the cars with claws and hits the breaks with his hand to stop the car and then Charley, his mom and Amy are hit by another car driving on the highway. Charley then see's the driver getting out of his car and tells him to get back into his car but Jerry left's Charley's mom's car in order to get the crr off him and then attacks the driver and sucks his blood and Charley then gets out of the car with a big cross and tells Amy to take his mom and go. Charley then faces Jerry with his Cross but it doesn't work since hey did'nt have faith and Charley's is thrown to his mom's car by Jerry who then jumps twords him and tell's him that he has been staked in the chest and it hurts but they all missed his heart and Jerry was about to stab Charley in his heart with Charley's own cross until Charley's mom stabbed Jerry in his chest with her one of her real estate sign stake and Jerry then tries to get the sign out of his chest while Charley's mom falls to the ground and Charley see's that she hit her head and with Amy's help they got her into the driver Jerry killed car and Charley then bumps into his mom's car which hits Jerry hurting him more. Charley takes hi mom to the hospital and after talking to the police he sits down with Amy and starts blameing himself for what has happen but Amy tells him that he did'nt make any of this happen and Charley says that Ed came to him for help and he just turned him down and know is sad that he lost his Best friend and when Amy tell's Charley that people change Charley tell's her that he changed into a total asshole and that he left his nerdy life because he wanted to be with Amy but she tell's him that she likes him because he is different. Charley then gets a call from Peter Vincent who says he can help him and before Charley leaves the hospital he puts a whole bunch of crosses in his mom's room and when Charley and Amy arrive at Peter's Penthouse he tell's him that Jerry is a Snacker a breed of Vampires that feed on the their prey for days untiled their turned into Vampires and then Peter get's a call saying that he has a delivery he tells his guard to send the delivery man up but Charley notices that it's too late to get delivery's and tell's Peter that he said the guy come up which is an invintation. The Delivery man turns out to be Evil Ed who is now a Vampire and is wearing one of Jerry's old uniform's to get into Peter's Penthouse Charley is shocked and tries to tell Ed that if he's got a problem to try to keep it on him so Amy & Peter don't get hurt and Ed tell's Charley that he let Jerry get to him and let him turn him into one of the undead and then Peter grabs a small stake to try to protect himself Ed tell's him he has to get close to use which cause's peter to run into his panic room while Charley grabs Amy and make a run for it while Ed goes after Peter. When Charley and Amy go to the elevator they see a dead Ginger and that Ed has destroyed the controls to the elevator and when Amy starts to panic Charley calms her down and tell's her they can find another way out and then start running again only to reach a dead end with Ed not far behind. Charley and Amy hide behind a cabinet and watch as Ed starts looking for them and once he finds him they push the cabinet on top of him and try to make a run for it but Ed get's up and tell's Charlie they have some catching up to do Charley grabs a knife and tells Amy to run while he deals with Ed. Evil then grabs Charley by his throat and throws him across the room Charley then ditch's the knife and grabs a Battle Axe but he refuses to fight Ed that is until Ed injuries him with his claws and Charley his forced to fight back but Ed is to fast so he misse's a few times until he is able to hit him on the neck but Ed's head was only half off when he takes the blade out of his neck. Ed then fixes his neck and when Charley tried to hit him again he misse's and Ed then breaks the battle axe and knocks Charley onto the floor and tries to suck his blood until Amy knocks him off Charley and when Ed gets up and still tries to attack Charley and Amy Charley grabs the battle axes broken handle and stabs Ed in the heart giving back his humanity and before Ed dies he tell's Charley that it's Okay and he then turns to dust leaving Charlie shock and sad. Amy then tell's Charley that she found the stairs and that they have to go Charley cries one last time for his friend and then heads for the exit with Amy. They both enter a kitchen & make their way out & end up in a night club Charley tries to find the exit but Amy says that Jerry can't harm them in here but Charley tell's her that everyone is having a too much fun to notice then Amy see's Jerry & the Two continue to run toward the exit. The Two get separated when the DJ starts to give away free t-shirts & the crowd goes crazy. Charley then see's Jerry with Amy & tries to save her but a guard stops him & asks him for his ID but Charley tries to tell him that Jerry is gonna hurt Amy but the guard doesn't believe him & drags him out of the club as Charley watches in horror as Jerry bits Amy. Gallery Anton-Yelchin-as-Charlie-Brewster1-450x220.jpg| FN-056-560x313.jpg| Anton-Yelchin-in-Fright-Night-2011-Movie-Image-1-.jpg| Charlie & Peter Armed and Ready..jpg| Charlie & Peter In Jerry's Basement.jpg| Charlie & Peter Looking for Jerry.jpg|